We are determining the validity of impedance cardiography as a non-invasive measure of cardiac output and stroke volume in man, by comparison with results obtained using the Swan-Ganz thermodilution technique. If validated, the impedance cardiography technique offers the opportunity to measure cardiac output and peripheral resistance non-invasively in patients with essential hypertension.